The preferred disposable diaper construction provides good fluid retention without leakage, the pad does not shift or disintegrate in use and the diaper does not feel uncomfortable on the skin. In addition, the preferred diaper does not cause excess wet contact within the skin which tends to macerate the skin, reducing its ability to resist diaper rash or irritation. Diapers employing elastic bands to hold the diaper tightly against the baby's legs helps stop side leakage. The elastic bands, however, greatly increase the cost of the diapers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,003 and 4,050,462 are illustrative of diaper constructions with elastic bands. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,952 illustrates a method and apparatus for making diapers with elastic bands.
Various diaper constructions have also been developed which employ hydrocolloidal material to increase moisture absorbency. One of the drawbacks of this construction has been the slippery, uncomfortable feeling of this material to the wearer of the diapers.
Diaper constructions have also been developed with water impervious side seals to prevent leakage from the absorbent pad along the side margins of the diaper. Sabee U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,442 discloses the use of separate plastic strips along the side margins of the diaper to serve as a side seal. The plastic strips of this type of construction, however, contact the skin and cause chafing of the skin of the wearer of the diaper.